Pearl
Pearl is one of the The Crystal Gems. Pearl is smart, a perfectionist and has a love of cleanliness she can also be very depedent. Pearl doesn't like the thought of human consumption however, she enjoys the act of cooking. Pearl's weapon is a spear which can shoot out light from the end, she is also shown to have sword proficiency. Pearl can generate Holo-Pearl, is a hologram version of herself, however Holo-Pearl can be quite unreliable such as in Steven the Sword Fighter. She can shapeshift but chooses to not unlike Garnet and Amethyst do. She also is able to manipulate the sand. Her gem can project holograms and can be used as a flashlight. Pearl's are usually assigned to the Diamonds and out of the 3 seen, they each have a primary Pearl. Appearance Pearl has a light skin tone and sandy peach colored hair. She has light blue eyes and is lean and tall. She has her gem on her forehead, which represents her intelligence and how often she uses her head in situations. Pre regeneration, Pearl wore a light blue shirt with a transparent ballet skirt and green coloured socks. Currently, she wears a light blue shirt with a star on it above pale yellow shorts. She also has an aqua sash-ribbon tied to her waist and wears light blue ballet flats. Personality Pearl can be very enthusiastic and joyful. However she can get quiet emotional, jealous and egotistical upon the mention of Rose Quartz whom it is believed she was in love with. She often feels worthless without the presence of Rose Quartz but is slowly learning to be her own gem. Pearl is very cautious, and likes to keep things clean. She is a strict parent-like figure to Steven, but nonetheless she loves him. Abilities Pearl can summon her weapon which is a Spear and has sword proficiency. Pearl can also use her gem to make a Hologram, Holo-Pearl along with using her gem as a flash light. She can walk on water like both Lapis Lazuli and Lion. She is able to manipulate sand and can bubble gems that the Crystal Gems collect. Relationships Steven Quartz Universe Really cares about Steven because he resembles his Rose Quartz in many ways. Not just this but Pearl also loves Steven as her own son. It is shown that she is very proud of all that Steven had accomplished and even looks up to him sometimes. Pearl enjoys teaching Steven and protecting him. Garnet Pearl has had a very complicated relationship after she lied to Garnet in order to form Sardonyx, thus ruining the trust they had for each other. Though, Garnet has only forgiven her a little due to Ruby and Sapphire coming to terms about Pearl. It has been made clear that the two are working together much more often in both Catch and Release and When it Rains. Amethyst Pearl and Amethyst have a bit of a sibling relationship. They often fight over small things but it is very clear that they care about one another. In Keystone Motel when Pearl was distraught Amethyst talked to her and rested her hand on Pearl's leg in a comforting manner. Pearl is calm and tidy where as Amethyst is rash and messy. Pearl is always cleaning up after Amethyst's messes and trying to keep her in line. Gallery 138987788862.png Tumblr nd79u2u3tO1t4x32xo1 500.gif Chille Tid Pealr.gif Chille Tid Pearl Thirst Dream.gif Imagesp.jpg Unknownn.jpg Tumblr npa4gbFSsI1twfbkno4 500.gif Tumblr nouxnvAyqo1u2v9qho7 500.gif Tumblr n3sfajUpru1t5u6j6o3 500.gif Unknownj.jpg Steven.Universe.S01E28.Space.Race.720p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-RainbowCrash.mkv snapshot 00.22 -2014.11.17 16.12.34-.png Stabbed.jpg 'images.jpg Tumblr niyzbfww131u9bhcro1 500.gif Imageskl.jpg Tumblr inline nmlx3vrC5c1sd6e3f 500.gif Imagesk.jpg 26457410 png.jpg Category:Gems That Have Fused Category:Gems Category:Crystal Gems Category:Genderless Category:Protagonist Category:Defective Gems